Opposites Do Attract
by dreamerdream
Summary: The Noble Mikaelson or Elijah Mikaleson, how do you expect the love of his life to be? Elegant, delicate,polished, sophisticated,like him? No. Katrina Richards was none of them. So how did they Fell in love? Read to find out. Pairing:Elijah/OC
1. Chapter-1 Vampires the Kidnapper

"I'm Katrina Richards, and it's no pleasure meeting you"

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Elena Gilbert was heading to her car, leaving a party she didn't really have fun at.

Katrina Richards had no idea why she had come to this party.

Now thinking, Planning to surprise her distant cousin Caroline Forbes by coming to her high school party was quite dumb.

And she wasn't even able to find her. Katrina was not sad, no, not at all, sure her excitement has dampened slightly, but she was not Caroline's cousin for nothing.

She was leaving the party too, following another unknown girl's footstep without really paying attention to the girl.

But then, as she was about to get into her car, she saw a figure appear behind mystery girl. She frowned and gasped when she saw the stranger grab her.

"Hey!! What's are you doing!!!" she yelled.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her mouth. She tried to get away but she felt pain in her neck right before everything went black.

Her last thought was, 'I am never going to surprise Forbes again'.

Two men were parked in an empty field, waiting. When another car parked next to them they got out of the car. One of the two men went over the other vehicle. The driver opened the tainted window a little. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In the trunk," the man answered.

"Did you do exactly as I said?"

The man didn't answer right away.

"Well?" the driver was getting impatient.

"There was a complication," he said.

"What complication?"

"She wasn't alone. We had to take someone else with us. No witnesses."

The driver sighed. "Put them in the car." He watched in the mirror as the two men put Elena and the other girl in the trunk of his car before they went back to talk to him.

"Thank you for your help," he said.

"Is there anything else?" one of the two men asked.

"Yes. Remember what I told you to do once you were done?" he asked and they nodded. "You're done," he said and one of the men took out a gun and shot his accomplice before he shot himself in the head and the car with the tinted windows drove away.

When Elena woke up, she didn't know where she was. Her hands and feet were tied with the same rope. She was alone. She heard someone coming and when she looked up she saw a man with a cap and sunglasses climbing down the stairs with an unconscious girl no woman in his arms. She kept silent as she watched the man lay the woman on the same couch she was on.

"What do you want?" she asked as he removed their ropes but he didn't answer. "Please, I'm hurt," she told him.

"I know," he said as he leaned closer to her. Veins appeared below his eyes and Elena tried to move away but he was holding her.

"Trevor! Control yourself!" a woman stopped him.

He turned to see a woman with short hair just right next to them.

"Buzzkill," he told her as he got up from the couch.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing at Katrina.

"Complications," he sighed.

But the woman was too focus on Elena to care about "complications". She was staring at her as she knew her and she hadn't seen her for centuries.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked, afraid.

"My God, you look just like her," the woman told her as she approached her.

"But I'm not," Elena shook her head. "Please, whatever..."

"Be quiet."

"I'm not Katherine," she said and got up. "My name is Elena Gilbert, you don't have to do this!"

"I know who you are. I said be quiet!"

Elena frowned. "What do you want?"

The woman slapped her so hard Elena fell back on the couch. "I want you to be quiet!" she said but she was knocked out.

When Katrina woke up, she saw the same mystery girl next to her, unconscious. She quickly sat up and looked around. She had no idea where she was.

"Girl! Get up!" she called the mystery girl as she placed a hand on her arm, right below the blood-stained and then she shook her.

Elena opened her eyes slowly and frowned at the stranger.

"Who are you? Are you okay?" she asked.

Katrina said "I'm Dandy," she shook her head and sighed,

'Is this girl stupid?, We are held hostage by god knows who and she's asking me if I am okay' Katrina thought.

It didn't surprise her she had no idea who she was.

Sure everyone in this town knew each other but same can't be said for distant cousins.

"I'm Katrina Richards, and it's absolutely no pleasure meeting you," she told her, and turned her eyes away from the girl and started looking around.

"Oh," Elena said before she looked down.

"Do you know Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Elena told her.

"Then we're screwed"


	2. Chapter-2

"Okay...Question... do you know if he's hot?"

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

" do you know who are they?" Katrina asked.

"The vamp..." Elena stopped and Katrina raised her eyebrows.

"Vamp...?" 'Maybe shock has done something to her brain, Katrina thought.

"How much do you know?" she said after a moment of hesitation.

"How much do I know... about this?" Katrina made invisible circles with her hands. Elena nodded.

"I don't even know what this is," Katrina said

"But if you didn't already know we are kidnapped," Katrina said slowly like she was telling that to a kid.

Elena didn't answer. She put her finger on her lips and pointed at the stairs. She signed her to stay quiet and to listen.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" the girls heard.

"Who's that?" Katrina whispered.

"That's Trevor. There's a girl too."

"Okay... but who's Elijah?" she asked and Elena looked up at her and gave her a worried look.

"I have no idea."

Katrina looked at Elena for a while before she nodded. "Okay...Question... do you know if he's hot?" Katrina asked.

Elena frowned. "What? Why!" she violently shook her head.

Katrina just looked at her weirdly. "Why do you want to know if he's hot?!" she said looking at the elder of both look at her weirdly, "I want to know if he's good enough to die for, duh!"

Elena looked at her with big eyes. She had no idea what to make of her.

"Come," she told her and Katrina raised her eyebrows.

"Where are we going?" she followed her up the stairs. Elena put her finger back on her lips to tell her to stay silent. Trevor and the woman were close.

"Did he or did he not get the message?" Trevor asked again.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful. And what?"

"So that's it, Trevor," Rose sighed, annoyed. "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Elena turned to look at Katerina and she waved at her to follow her without a word.

"It's not too late. We can leave her. We don't have to go through with this," Trevor said. He was obviously scared. Scared of Elijah. Which scared Elena.

Katrina was, of course, scared, any normal person will be, but she was curious too to meet this Elijah person.

"I'm sick of running," the woman told him.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying!"

"Elijah's old-school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Elena stepped on the creaky floor and both the vampires turned at the noise.

"You!" the woman walked towards them. Katrina took a step back. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out, you're wrong. Understand?" she eyed both of them.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena's eyes grew big as Katrina dared to ask the question. Rose looked at her like she was going to murder her right on the spot.

"He's your worst nightmare," she replied before she left the room.

Elena gasped at the answer. "We're so dead," she said.

" But I don't have nightmares," Katrina said looking like she was deep in thought.

"Let's go where we were, I am tired." she sighed and she took Elena's hand and they left the room.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"They, of course, need you alive, they won't hurt you," Katrina answered.

"Me?" Elena echoed.

"Are you dumb? I've never been to this area before, and they don't even know me, of course, they are here for you. " Katrina said like she was speaking about the weather.

They found the woman in a room full of books.

"Why am I here?" Elena dared to ask.

The woman was getting annoyed and she sighed.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm gonna answer them."

"Why won't you?" Elena shrugged.

Katrina didn't say anything just watched what was happening.

"That's another one," the woman sighed. Katrina frowned when she saw the woman covering a window with a piece of cardboard.

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere," Elena said as she stepped into the room. Katrina didn't follow her. Is she crazy? Or suicidal? Does she want to die? Even if she did, Katrina had no plans of dying for another fifty or something years.

"The least you can do is tell us what you want."

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?"

The woman chuckled. "Two points to the eavesdropper. Can't you be more like your friend? She's at least quieter."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

Katrina couldn't help but chuckle and both Elena and the other woman turned to look at her.

"He's one of the vampires. The Originals."

Katrina frowned and shook her head. Was she hearing right? Or maybe she was actually crazy like her best friend claimed.

"What do you mean the Originals?"

"What do you mean vampires?" Katrina asked.

"Doesn't your friend know? Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history? "

"Know what? ... And we're not friends...heck I've been in this town for one day only"

Elena sighed. "vampires are real," she told her completely ignoring the fact that she had just told someone of the existence of vampires.

"I know of them," the woman answered as she opened a book.

Katrina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe she finally needed some medical help, maybe a psychiatrist.

"Vampires are real. That's so cool!" Katrina exclaimed.

Elena shook her head and completely ignored her as the woman turned to look at her with an amused look on her face.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked.

"Are they like Cullen's of Twilight?" Katrina said but nobody was paying attention.

The woman sighed, closed her book and turned around to face Elena.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess," she explained.

Katrina was dumbfounded and she was staring at nothing, trying to understand what she was hearing.

"But why me?" Elena asked.

The woman sighed again. "Because you're a Petrova doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse," she replied like it made sense.

Katrina was more and more confused. Doppelgänger? Curse? But there was no doppelganger or curse in Twilight.

"Curse?" Elena too was confused. "The Sun and the Moon curse?"

"You do know your history," the woman rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," Elena said.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" Elena repeated.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

"Oh, God..." Katrina breathed out. They need medical help more than me, Katrina thought dumbfounded."I'm out of here," she said and turned around.

But suddenly Rose was just in front of her. Her face inches from hers. Katrina stepped back.

"You're not going anywhere," she said. "I need you to stay right here," she locked her eyes in Katrina's.

"Yeah, no thank you, I don't like both of you that much," she said and the woman frowned and pushed her again the wall.

"If you didn't know about vampires, how do you know about the vervain?" she asked.

"What? Vervain?..." Katrina tried to move away but the woman was way too strong. "Let me go!"

"Why can't I compel her?" the woman yelled at Elena.

"I have no idea. I don't know her!" she replied.

The woman looked at the struggling woman for a minute then sighed before she let go of her.

"If you try to run, I will kill you," she told her and veins started to appear below her eyes.

"Oh, God..." Katrina said as she pressed herself into the wall.

Now that was certainly scary, Katrina thought.

The woman walked back in the room where Elena was but she turned her head to look at Katrina, giving her a warning look.

Katrina had a hand on the wall and she was looking down at the floor.

"Tell me more," Elena asked as Trevor entered the room.

"Captivity's made her pushy, hey," Trevor said as he took a piece of cardboard. "What do you wanna know delicious?"

"Who are you running from?"

"The Originals," he answered.

"Yeah, she said that. Who are they?"

"The first family. The Old Wolrd. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose cleared her throat.

"Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead," he said and then threw a book at Elena's feet who stepped back.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"He made the same mistakes countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose told her.

Who's that? Katrina frowned.

"Katherine..." Elena said.

Does she know her?

Why is her name like me!? , Katrina thought.

"The one and only," she said. "The first Petrova doppelgänger."

"And I've... sorry, we've been marked ever since," Trevor completed Rose's explanation.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistakes again," Rose said and then they both left the room.

"What the cupcake!!" Katrina asked. "Doppelgänger? What... Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Elena looked up at her. "She looks exactly like me."

"Looks... So she's... a vampire... too?" Katrina asked and Elena nodded.

"And you are her carbon copy?"

"Yes."

"And Rose and... Trevor?" it took her a second to remember his name.

"Yes," Elena said then turned around. Katrina followed her in silence.

Vampires are real. And doppelgängers are.. too ...For Katrina, the supernatural world got more interesting.

Elena sat back down on the couch where they woke up earlier. There was a paper there.

"What is it?" Katrina asked Elena after she opened it and read its content. Elena placed a finger on her lips to tell her to stay quiet.

"It's a message from my friend Bonnie," she whispered and Katrina frowned. "My boyfriend and his brother are coming."

"Your friend? How..."

"She's a witch," Elena told her. It didn't seem like she wanted to explain more.

Katrina raised her eyebrows and then she sat down next to Elena.

Katrina didn't react to her friend being a witch, because she knew about them too, very closely.

They both stayed silent.

Waiting.

'So, vampires were real. Why didn't Anton ever told me that vampires were real? I am going to kick his butt when I get out of here,' Katrina thought.

After about an hour of waiting in silence, Rose came down the stairs and started packing. About half an hour after that, Trevor joined them in panic.

"He's here. This was a mistake!"

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. Trust me," Rose tried to calm him down.

"No," he yelled and Katrina jumped at the sudden scream. "He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more," she told him.

Katrina was pretty sure she was going to survive this. Sire, She didn't even know why she was there in the first place, but that's what made her safer than an unknown girl.

I really shouldn't have gone to this party, she thought.

"I can't do this," he said. "I can't. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you! But I need to get out of here!"

"Hey!" she stopped him and took his hands in hers. "What are we?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "We're family," he replied. "Forever."

Katrina and Elena watched them together. It was almost cute, almost, Katrina thought.


	3. Chapter-3 Fudge

"I am Dandy no need to worry, we were just chilling down there"

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Katrina jumped again as they heard someone knock on the front door.

She was being jumpy.

Both the vampires turned towards the exit of the room.

"You're scared," Elena breathed out as she saw Rose look at her.

"Duh!" Katrina exclaimed looking at Elena.

"Stay here with them. Don't make a sound," she said before she left the room.

Elena got up and started pacing in front of the couch where Katrina stayed immobile. About ten minutes later Rose came back with a man. Elena turned around as she saw Katrina looked up at the stairs.

A second after, the man they believed to be Elijah was just in front of her. He was so fast, Katrina pressed herself onto the couch as she breathed out a: "fudge!".

Elijah didn't pay attention to her as he was staring at Elena. He was looking her up and down.

Meanwhile, Katrina was looking at Elijah noticing how the man moved with elegance and grace, how silky his brown hair looked, and how handsome he looked in a suit, and how much Hotter he was than Edward Cullen.

Elena stayed straight even though she was trembling from fear. He leaned towards her and smelled her.

"Human," he said. "It's impossible."

Elena was scared. Finally! After all, she had been scared the entire day of Rose and Trevor. Elena seemed way too calm for the situation.

Elijah's eyes landed on Katrina who was staring at him. She had brought her knees to her chest. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Complications," Rose said.

"Uh... Hello there," he said with a grin and she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh... hello..." she whispered back. She couldn't look away from him as he was staring at her too.

Elijah was looking at her too.

The first thing that came too Elijah's mind was that she was beautiful. She had shiny black velvet hair and enchanting Brown eyes. Elijah shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"We have a long journey ahead," he cleared his throat and looked back at Elena. "We should be going," he said.

"Please," Elena said to Rose. "Don't let him take me," she begged.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah ignored her and he turned around and walked towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor managed to say. He was terrified. "I'm truly, very sorry," he said. He didn't dare look up at the Original vampire and he was staring at the dirty floor.

"Oh, no, your apology is not necessary," Elijah said as he walked around the scared vampire.

"Yes, yes it is," Trevor said. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Well, yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah said as he kept walking around, looking down at the floor. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. But you... Where was your loyalty?"

he stopped in front of the vampire who finally looked up at him.

"I beg your forgiveness."

Rose, Elena and Katrina waited with anticipation.

"So granted," Elijah told him.

All of them let out a breath of relief but then gasped as Trevor's head was rolling on the floor. Katrina was more terrified than before. Rose started to cry.

"You..." she said, angry, as she started to climb down the stairs.

"Don't Rose..." Elijah calmly told her and she stopped. "Now that you are free," he reminded her.

Elijah took one step towards Elena and quickly gave a look to Katrina. He saw her staring at the headless body of Trevor. He had terrorized the black haired beauty and he didn't know why he felt kind of bad for her. He looked up at Elena and held his hand out to her.

"Come," he said and she stepped back.

"No, what about the moonstone," she quickly said.

He immediately stopped. "What do you know about the moonstone?" he asked.

Rose was still crying on the stairs and that's all Katrina could hear.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," she told him.

"Yes?" he asked her, unimpressed.

"I can help you get it," she said.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah told her. He wasn't threatening her. He just told her.

"It doesn't work that way," she told him.

Elijah raised his eyebrows and sighed a little amused. "Are you negotiating with me?" he asked and turned to look at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she managed to tell him between two sobs.

Elijah turned back to Elena but then looked at Katrina who was still staring at Trevor's lifeless body.

"She won't tell you anything," Rose told him. "She didn't even know vampires existed before today. Besides, she can't be compelled for some reason..."

Katrina looked up as she understood they were talking about her. She saw Elijah was looking at her and he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"She can't be compelled?" he asked, curious.

He sighed again and turned back to Elena.

His eyes landed on her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked and then ripped it off of her.

He forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," Katrina saw Elena being "compelled".

She was glad they couldn't do that to her.

"What is it doing there?" he asked next.

"It's with Katherine," she told him.

"Interesting," he said but then they heard a noise of broken glass coming from upstairs and he let go of her and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rose told him.

"Who else is in this house?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rose repeated a little louder.

Elijah sighed and took both Katrina and Elena by the arm. "Move!"

They were in the entry of the house and they were about to leave when Elijah stopped. There was someone else with them. Elijah's grip tightens on Katrina's arm as he threw Elena in Rose's arms.

"Rose?" he asked with a threatening tone.

"I don't know who it is!" she assured him.

"Up here," they heard and in the next second, Elijah was up to the stairs, leaving Katrina in the middle of the room.

"Down here," they heard then. Elijah started to climb down the stairs but someone put an arrow in his hand. It looked like it didn't even hurt him in the slightest as he removed it quickly. When he looked back, the room was empty. Only Rose was lying unconscious on the floor.

Stefan had grabbed Elena and Damon had a hand on Katrina's mouth.

Only Rose was lying unconscious on the floor. Stefan had grabbed Elena and Damon had a hand on Katrina's mouth. She was scared, she had no idea who this was. She guessed it was the boyfriend or his brother and that they had come to help them like mystery girl said they would.

"Excuse me!" they heard Elijah said. "To whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that? I repeat you cannot beat me. So I want the girls on the count of three. Or heads will roll," he threatened. "Do we understand each other?" he said.

"I'll come with you," Elena said as she appeared on top of the stairs." Just, please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out," she told him.

Elijah quickly climbed the stairs and she gasped as his sudden move.

"What game are you playing with me?" he asked and she threw a grenade at him. When it exploded, he got hurt by the vervain but he quickly healed. He got up and started to slowly walk towards Elena but then, Stefan appeared and started to shoot him. It had no effect on him and so he jumped on the Original vampire and they fell down the stairs. As Elijah was about to kill Stefan, Damon appeared and stabbed the Original vampire in the heart with a huge piece of wood and pinned him on the wall. Elena hugged Stefan as she was relieved Elijah was dead and that her boyfriend was fine.

"Is she dead?" Katrina asked as she entered the room again and saw Rose's body.

"No, but he is," Stefan told her.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"She's Katrina," Elena answered for her. "She's here because of me," she said.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked and she nodded.

"I am Dandy no need to worry, we were just chilling down there" she couldn't believe she actually was being sarcastic right now.

Damon laughed at her response, "we are going to get along just fine sweet-cheeks" Damon said smirking, putting one arm on her shoulder.

"Ya, ya, sure take me home now," Katrina said getting out of his hold.

Damon just laughed again.

Damon was driving and they stayed silent in the car. Katrina was still trying to understand everything that she learned, A world that included vampires and doppelgängers.

And she was planning her best friend Anton's murder.

"Hey, Katrina!"

She jumped as Elena placed a hand on her knees to get her attention.

"What?"

"Sorry," she said as she removed her hand. "I didn't mean to startle you..."

"We need to know where you live," Stefan asked her and she looked up at him.

"Right..." she sighed. She gave them Forbes place address and they were there in a few minutes after the long drive.

"This is Caroline's house, Are you sure you didn't forget your address sweet-cheeks?" Damon asked Katrina with a smirk.

"She's my cousin, Thank you for the ride," she told them after getting out of the car without turning back.

, But before hearing anything Damon had already driven away.

She slowly walked towards her cousin's home.

Her aunt's and cousin's car wasn't there and she was relieved as she couldn't deal with both of them right now. She directly got into the guest room. She showered and put some shorts and a tank of Caroline's on and got into bed.

She fell asleep as she got lost in her thoughts of the new mysteries that were revealed her. And a certain man and his talk, walk and his eyes imprinted on her mind.


	4. Chaptet-4 Missed the Kiss

Season 2; episode 11

Ladies, I am moving the story a bit fast forward, I don't think anything happens in between episode 9-11 that is worth mentioning, so yea I'll be continuing this from episode 12.

"Kiss her! Come on !"

･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Katrina rubbed her eyes with her hand to get rid of the sleep that was pulling her back to her dreams.

Opening both eyes she slowly pulled herself in a sitting position and looked around she remembered where she was, sighing she looked towards the clock on the opposite wall showing that it was five in the evening.

She got up from her position and changed into a pair of Caroline's shorts, as she was taller than Caroline so her jeans were not going to fit packing her clothes in a plastic bag she decided to go get her car, which was parked where the high school party was held.

Not having any other means she decided to walk.

Katrina was driving her Audi to the house her grandfather had in mystic falls, her grandfather was mayor and her grandmother is architect, her grandfather built this house when Caroline's mother got married in Mystic Falls.

Lip syncing with Sia's Cheap thrills Katrina drove to the house with Google maps on to direct her, as she was herself going to this house for the first time.

Reaching her destination, after driving for about twenty-five minutes, Katrina stopped her car, shifting to the left side she opened her purse and took out the card which was actually the key.

She got out of the car and looked at the house her grandmother designed. Modern looking, wooden exterior, open, it was perfect.

Walking to the front door she slipped the card into its scanner, the door opened and she stepped into the house.

Katrina laid on her bed watching Vampire Academy; it's been a week since she has been in Mystic Falls, and she hasn't much stepped out of her house just two times to stock her kitchen and fridge with food but that's it.

She was in mystic falls for two reasons: one was obviously for meeting Caroline and another one was some legal work related to the house.

And as Her grandmother had to go to New Orleans for some work, so she convinced her grandmother to let her do the legal work in Mystic Falls than alone in San Diego.

In these days she unpacked all her stuff, cleaned the house, ate, watched movies, and slept.

Hanging half on her bed her eyes were glued to TV, last scenes of vampire academy were playing :

'If I let myself, love,

I wouldn't throw myself

in front of the princess.

I would throw myself in front of you.' Dimitri was saying

'It's funny.

Your reasons

for not loving me just...

make me love you more.' rose said

And Katrina sat their hanging half on her bed watching the scene playing out in front of her.

'I want you to kiss me without

a magic charm forcing you to do it.' katrina moved even further almost falling

'That's not a great idea.' Dimitri said

'Please.' rose pleadingly said.

Kiss her! Come on! , Katrina said hanging on her bed

'Everyone's at the banquet.

Just

one last kiss.'

Come on... Katrina said looking in anticipation on TV.

"So baby pulls me closer in the backseat of your rover..." all of a sudden Katrina's phone ringtone's sound filled the room.

The sudden voice caused Katrina to fall on the floor.

"Umph!" Katrina fell sideways.

She looked towards her TV where the kiss has happened or not she had no idea.

She looked at her phone with hatred burning in her eyes, like it has committed the biggest crime in the world.

She got up from her position rubbing her bum on which she fell, she picked her phone from her bed and looked at who was calling,

It displayed P.I.C., which stood for Partner in Crime, with a picture of her best friend Antonius, or as she called him Anton.

She hadn't called her best friend since the day she got kidnapped and hadn't picked any of his calls since then, too.

She decided now she should pick up the call before he flew all the way to mystic falls, and she knew he will do that.

With that, she slid her thumb on the green button accepting the call.

Hello, Loves.

So did u like it?

I hope u did.

Tell me your opinions by commenting below.

And in every chapter, I am going to add pictures related to the chapter at bottom.

So this is a picture of Katrina's house in Mystic Falls.

And this is Katrina's room downstairs.It is actually a guest room but she chose to stay in it.

And the master bedroom is on the first floor.

So yea that's it for today.

Love to u all,

Chetu


	5. Chapter-5 Oh God Incident

"Chat?, Well you look like you are going to a meeting then A 'Chat' "

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

With earphones in her ear and volume on full, Katrina danced around her kitchen baking cookies.

Mixing and blending flavours together to create something new, something palatable is something that she liked doing since she first made her first Cake.

Sometimes her efforts pay and something the outcome is awful.

At present, Katrina was holding one cupcake at some distance and inspecting it, just like a jeweller inspected Diamond.

Humming with Ed Sheeran's Shape of You playing in her earphone, she inspected her work.

"I'm in love with the shape of you."

Song ended and her two-hour long playlist also ended with it and Katrina's inspection also ended.

Concluding her new baked cupcake satisfactory enough, she opens her mouth to taste it.

Sound of the doorbell stopped her from taking a bite of her cupcake.

Katrina sighs and looks down at what she's wearing -a simple, loose white tee with 'Girls bite back' written on it with burgundy shorts and just flip-flops, as nobody knew of her presence here she wasn't exactly expecting any company.

When doorbells rang again, Katrina deemed her outfit good enough for uninvited people and with a cupcake in one hand she walked to the main entrance.

Opening the entrance door with one hand, she looked at the uninvited person in front of her.

She certainly wasn't expecting anyone like Justin Bieber or Katy Perry at her doorsteps.

But the chances of them being at her doorstep were more likely to happen then the person standing there.

"We meet again Ms.Richards, "Elijah said standing at her doorsteps, looking all posh, handsome and regal.

While Katrina's mouth hung open looking at Elijah The Vampire in front of her.

Quickly Getting over the shock of seeing him again, Katrina closed her mouth.

"I don't think we have met" replied Katrina tilting her body so that she stood with the support of the arch of the door.

Elijah stood there looking at the woman whose beauty dazed him in the first meeting.

She was wearing simple comfortable clothes but even in them, she looked beautiful.

But the only imperfection was that she had something which looked like cream smeared on her cheek. And a cupcake in her hand.

Elijah raised an eyebrow in question.

"We never met, That day was an encounter, run-in if you'll say or my bad luck " Katrina answered in question to his raised eyebrow.

"Very well, " Elijah answered, even though his questioning gaze was because of the cream on her cheek.

"Elijah Mikaelson, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Elijah said introducing himself and holding out one hand.

Katrina looked at his hand which was stretched towards her, looking at his face, she stretched her free hand towards him expecting a handshake,

"Katrina Richards" Katrina replied, Elijah took her hand and brushed a soft kiss on her hand.

Katrina froze at the gesture, and took her hand back, a light blush evident on her Face.

Elijah noticed the blush on her cheeks but being the gentleman that he is, he didn't comment on it.

"What can I do for you Mr.Mikaelson?" Katrina asked looking at him, confused.

" I think it's time you and I had a little chat. " Elijah replied placing his one hand inside his coat.

"Chat?, Well you look like you are going to a meeting then A 'Chat' " Katrina said looking to the Handsome man in front of her.

Accessing him up and down, Katrina sighed and shook her head a little and walked towards the couches

"And we are not going to chat here, Come on in"

Elijah stepped into the small house,

He looked around the room, it looked comfortable, modern and homey.

Wooden work was done all around the room, two couches and two sofas with one central table was in the middle and a flat screen was attached to the opposite wall, in middle of ceiling small spherical balls hung and they looked great with decor.

And then he looked towards the owner of the house.

She was sitting looking comfortable on one of the couches and looking at him expectedly.

"You have a lovely home." Elijah complimented sitting down on the other couch.

The emotion of pride showed up on her face.

"Thank you," Katrina said beaming, proud of grandmother's work.

Elijah's lips twitched slightly upwards, looking at the beaming woman in front of him.

"But why are you here to chat with me?" Katrina narrowed her eyes at him, a moment of pride over and doubt filling her mind.

"What do you want?"Katrina continued getting up from her position, cupcake still in her hand.

"If you are here because of that Trevor's death I swear that I didn't tell anyone, I mean it's not like anyone will believe me, And seriously you shouldn't kill someone like that; I mean come on you must've known other methods to kill him. Then why didn't you used some knife, or gun... -"Katrina paced around behind the couch space, ranting completely ignoring Elijah's amused smile.

"Katrina" called Elijah to the blabbering woman.

"Or I don't know choked him to death as you vampire people are supposed to have so much strength.

And aren't you supposed to be dead? You looked dead at that time.

But how can a stake make you look like that? I mean twilight showed that you have to be ripped and Burned, but again I never believed anything that happened in it.

I mean come on how can some people fall in love, when they never even went on a date?-" Katrina's ranting continued and she spoke moving her hands in different gestures.

Elijah got up and sped to the ranting woman. Her back was turned to him.

He placed a hand to stop her ranting, and at next second something was thrown on his face.

"Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods!Oh, my gods!" Katrina's shrieks of panic filled the room whole room.

So like it?

Tell me by likes comments.

Here's a picture of Katrina's living room

I am personally looking forward to Klaus's arrival.

So what do you think gorgeous ladies, what will be Klaus's opinion about Katrina?

Tell me by commenting.

I gotta go.

Sleep time for me.

Goodnight gorgeous ladies.

Love,

Chetu.


	6. Chapter-6 Tea?

"What the Hufflepuff! I don't know them!"

:･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ

Katrina had no idea how this happened, no actually she did ;

So what really happened was,

looking at the mess that she created by throwing a cupcake on a vampire, on a very 'hot' vampire, Katrina was completely horrified.

Looking at the cupcake that was now smeared on his chin and shirt,

"I am so sorry..."Katrina minimized the space between them, stepping in his personal space and wiping the cupcake smeared on his face with her fingers.

Elijah's breath hitched at her touch. He was not expecting her to just step into his personal space.

His heartbeat Speeded up and his body went rigid.

Elijah cannot ignore the way his heart was beating and the weird sensation he felt where she touched him with her soft fingers.

When Katrina noticed how rigid he was standing, she looked up and became aware of how close she was standing to him. With one hand at his jaw slightly pressed against him.

She was tall.

With 5ft8inch height but still, she was shorter than him. She reached up to the length of his ear.

She looked at him with her Dark chocolate brown eyes into his hazel brown ones.

And Elijah gazed right back into hers.

After a minute or two, Elijah became aware of what he was doing.

And he stepped back while clearing his throat.

Katrina moved her hand back to its place.

" it's fine" Elijah replied to her sorry.

" It's not. How can you even say that?

I was Shocked and I threw my cupcake on you ." Katrina said looking shocked. She shook her head.

"You have to change," Katrina said with a commanding tone.

" But i don't have a shirt," Elijah replied putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"Then I'll give you a shirt" Katrina said shrugging her shoulders.

" a men's shirt ?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"of course! You don't really think that I will give you my shirt. Did e along you can change upstairs and clean that up too" Katrina said pointing at his chin which still had some cream from the cupcake.

Elijah sighed and followed her as she walked further into the house.

Rest cupcake on the floor, forgotten by both.

Entering further he saw that there was a small kitchen on the left side and a dining table and chairs on the right side.

The kitchen was quite homey with wooden work everywhere.

And he followed Katrina further.

On the left was a door and on the adjacent wall, there was another door leading to where Elijah had no idea.

On another side were stairs leading to the first floor.

"Follow me," Katrina said slightly turning back and looking at him and then started walking on the stairs.

Even though Katrina was not saying anything, she was feeling nervous.

Leading a vampire right into her home was not one of her best decisions but something inside her told her that he won't do anything to her.

On reaching the top stair on one side was a door and other side was open and had some couches and tables and plants.

Katrina pushed the door open and a huge room was revealed.

Furniture was all white and grey.

There was a king size bed in the middle and a couch in front of it and a Flat screen TV on the opposite wall.

There was another door on the same wall as the entrance to Elijah's guess, washroom.

There was a glass window at the front and a chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Katrina entered the room and Elijah followed her looking at the room impressed. The room was not exactly fitting through Mystic falls houses.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, you can look around if you want," Katrina said and basically ran away from Elijah.

Her heart getting faster and faster, being in Elijah's presence affected her like no one's ever had. Pausing at the end of the steps Katrina took a deep breath to calm her breathing and heart's speed.

Katrina entered the room without knocking, not really thinking that what can happen, hen she looked up at the scene in front of her.

Katrina was shocked and surprised and her cheeks turned a dark shade of red, like small tomatoes.

"Ekk!! Put this on" Katrina shrieked turning around and throwing the shirt she brought at shirtless Elijah.

'Even though he is completely toned, with Muscles and abs and looked absolutely Edible...' Bad Katrina.

Katrina though shaking her head at her thoughts.

"Are you decent?" Katrina asked turning and peeking through her fingers.

Elijah stood there in the new shirt that she brought with his suit jacket.

Elijah didn't say anything.

Just nodded his head. This has never happened before with him.

Not saying anything at all.

"You look better in this." Katrina complimented, admiring him in the maroon shirt she gave him.

'He should wear dark colours more.' Katrina thought.

"We should get down to business," Elijah said in his business-mode voice.

"Okay."

Both of them walked downstairs in silence.

But being silent is not something Katrina was capable of.

"Do you want some tea?" Katrina asked entering the dining-kitchen area.

Elijah was about to reject.

"Great!! , sit down then" Katrina said smiling at him gesturing to the chairs in front.

"Thank you," Elijah said politely and sat down.

Katrina was adding milk in the tea she was preparing.

"I again apologize for you know..."Katrina said pointing her eyes at the maroon shirt he was wearing.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something.

"But you look better in this colour," Katrina said smiling, pouring the special tea she made in cups.

"I don't mind me asking Why do you have a men's shirt?"Elijah finally asked, quite confused.

"It's not mine. " Katrina said with a mischievous smile carrying a tray with two cups of tea.

Elijah raised an eyebrow in question.

Katrina kept his cup in front of him

"Okay...Umm.I stole it from Someone" Katrina said her mischievous smile getting bigger.

Elijah's eyebrows raised further.

Katrina sighed "Okay fine. I stole it from my Best friend."

Seeing his still questioning look.

"I'll tell you some day. Long Story.

Currently, you tell what is this 'chat' about?" Katrina said, sipping English tea she made.

"I need you to get a message to your friend," Elijah said taking the cup in his hand.

Katrina frowned and shook her head, confused."What friend?"

"The doppelganger," he merely said taking a sip of the tea she prepared.

In the first sip, Elijah loved it.

With a hint of basil and cardamom.

The flavour was one to be savoured.

It was soothing and left a feeling of calm.

"You mean that Elena Girl? She's not my friend," she told him clearly, sipping her tea.

Elijah was now confused too.

"She's not? You got into some trouble because of her," he said taking another sip. "Anyway," he sighed.

"Just tell her and the Salvatores not to do anything stupid."

"Wh..." Katrina shook her head now completely confused and placed her cup back on the table.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Just tell them, please," he wasn't asking, he was ordering.

"What the Hufflepuff! I don't know them!" Katrina was bewildered by his request.

Elijah looked at her but stayed silent. He sighed and took another sip of his tea, finishing it.

Katrina stared at him and sipped her tea.

He got up from his seat and slowly approached his hand to her face and she looked at him with big eyes, confused about what he was going to do.

When his hand touched her cheek she closed her eyes, feeling the weird sensation she felt earlier.

Basking, Savouring and memorizing his touch.

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles and then, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be around," he said and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She sat there, dumbfounded.

Her heart was beating so fast even she could hear it."What just happened?" she breathed out.

She looked around to see if Elijah was still around but she didn't see him.

She thought about what Elijah did and how strange his behaviour was in end.

She touched her cheek where Elijah has touched her and felt how hot her cheek was due to the blush that has appeared there and smiled, a shy smile.

'Well, maybe vampires are Bipolar.' Katrina thought, shrugging and continued drinking her tea still with the shy smile on her face.

So ladies watcha think?

How was it?

Ok?

Fine?

Good?

Comment below and tell me.

Do comment and tell me your opinions.

And comment on what you want to see happen further in between Elijah and Katrina. I'll take it into consideration.

Thank u for reading this chapter.

Love,

Chetu


End file.
